Autodidatismo e Filosofia: desejo de conhecer
Antonio Valverde Nos textos políticos de William Godwin (1756-1836) encontram-se as primeiras palavras sobre a educação libertária e o autodidatismo, sobretudo em An Enquiry Concerning Political Justice, de 1793PHILP, Mark (org.) - Political and Philosophical Writings of William Godwin, 7 volumes, London, Pickering and Chatto Publishers Ltd., 1993. Neste artigo, utilizarei o capítulo “Os Males de um Ensino Nacional", (excerto extraído de Inquérito sobre a Justiça Política), In WOODCOCK, G. (org.) - Os Grandes Escritos Anarquistas, Porto Alegre, LPM, 1981, pp. 246/ 249.. Ao refutar o sistema educacional, o filósofo inglês aponta a possibilidade de um novo processo de aprendizagem. Escreve: "os danos que podem resultar de um sistema nacional de ensino estão em primeiro lugar, no fato de que todos os estabelecimentos públicos trazem em si a idéia de permanência... Mesmo que tenham sido extremamente úteis à época de sua criação, é inevitável que se tornem cada vez mais desnecessários com o decorrer do tempo." O que indica a dificuldade do sistema escolar público de rever-se, criticar-se para atualizar-se e responder adequadamente às demandas sociais e individuais. O whig inglês acrescenta, que dada a imobilidade do ensino estatal, "os conhecimentos ministrados nas universidades e em outros estabelecimentos dedicados ao ensino costumam estar com pelo menos um século de atraso em relação aos conhecimentos que existem entre os membros descompromissados que integram a mesma comunidade política", pois a instituição que toma caráter oficial, adquire conjuntamente aversão às mudanças, mesmo que, às vezes, o embate social mais profundo force a troca de orientação filosófica do velho sistema pelo novo ou reformado, pois que a organização educacional pública - como um todo - finda sempre por adaptar-se às novidades, com a mesma força e espírito de defesa de antes de sua substituição. Contra este circuito de Sísifo, com dogmas e verdades pré-fixadas, Godwin propõe que "o verdadeiro crescimento intelectual exige que a mente atinja, tão rapidamente quanto for possível, o mesmo nível de conhecimento já existente entre os homens mais esclarecidos da comunidade e, a partir daí, parta em busca de novos conhecimentos", num processo de crescimento intelectual contínuo. Contudo, opostamente a esta proposta de emancipação intelectual, Godwin escreveu que "o ensino público sempre gastou todas as suas energias na defesa dos preconceitos; ele ensina aos seus alunos não a coragem de examinar cada proposição com o objetivo de testar sua validade, mas a arte de justificar qualquer doutrina que venha a ser criada." Assim, com este ponto de vista firmado, o mundo está resolvido e entendido. A priori não há o que procurar e os questionadores habituais instabilizadores, desconfiados do excesso de certezas silenciosas, serão sempre inoportunos. A preocupação do pensador desliza, então, para uma das características inerentes à mente humana: o ato de indagar. Pondera Godwin: "no momento em que o indivíduo resolver manter-se fiel a determinados princípios, levado por razões que agora escapam mas que foram importantes no passado, ele está renunciando a uma das mais belas qualidades do homem." A desistência do ato de "indagar é o instante em que (o homem) morre intelectualmente. Deixa de ser homem para tornar-se o fantasma de alguém que já não mais existe." Como a dizer: separar uma doutrina dos fatos que a promoveram é tirar a validade da própria doutrina. A reflexão do clérigo inglês prossegue: "nenhum erro pode ser mais terrível do que aquele que nos ensina a considerar qualquer juízo como final, não sujeito a revisões... Não há nenhuma proposição, por verdadeira que pareça no presente, que possa ser tão valiosa a ponto de justificar a criação de um estabelecimento oficial para difundi-la entre a humanidade. É preferível fazer os homens ler, conversar e meditar do que ensinar-lhes qualquer tipo de credo ou catecismo, seja ele moral ou político." Esta concepção é cara a toda pedagogia libertária e ao ideário do socialismo libertário. Godwin é partidário da idéia de que os homens nascem iguais em talentos, que potencialmente todos têm as mesmas condições naturais, enquanto faculdades da inteligência a serem desenvolvidas. Porém, a argumentação favorável à concepção não desemboca, necessariamente, na formulação liberal clássica, que termina por justificar as desigualdades sociais e econômicas. Segundo Godwin, "tudo que o homem fizer por seu próprio esforço será bem feito; tudo aquilo que seu vizinho ou seu país pretenderem fazer por ele será um erro." Visto que, "nossa sabedoria está em iniciar os homens a agir por si próprios, não em mantê-los num estado de perpétuo aprendizado." Godwin, empapado do espírito da Reforma protestante, colocando-se, enfaticamente, como o professor que quer libertar as mentes dos alunos e revogar o cativeiro dos dogmas, conclui que "aquele que aprende porque deseja fazê-lo ouvirá as instruções que recebe e aprenderá o seu significado. Aquele que ensina porque deseja fazê-lo cumprirá suas tarefas com entusiasmo e energia. Mas, no momento em que uma instituição política tomar a seu cargo a tarefa de indicar o lugar que cada homem deve ocupar, todos passarão a desempenhar suas funções com indiferença e preguiça." Tal fechamento do universo da reflexão aponta para o seguinte: "há muito se observa que as universidades e os estabelecimentos dedicados ao ensino são notáveis por sua apatia." Esta série de refutações do sistema de ensino nacional e de defesa do interesse individual, abriu caminho para a fundamentação da pedagogia libertária e principiou a sustentação teórica em direção ao fenômeno do autodidatismo entre os militantes operários europeus. A doutrina política do socialismo libertário propugna a rejeição e destruição do Estado, como depositário de todos os males sociais e culturais, e de qualquer figuração e encarnação daquilo que, remotamente ou não, possa representá-lo: Deus, pai, pátria, patrão, mestre, fiscal, bedel... Mesmo que não seja o caso de firmar toda a base do conhecimento numa forma individualista, na expansão para o entendimento de si mesmo e da realidade imediata e mediata, que toma o sujeito de conhecimento como uma mônada leibniziana, como autonomia e isolamento plenos, considera o sujeito agente do processo de sua auto-educação, mediado por outros sujeitos de conhecimento. Ser sujeito implica ter vontade própria, inteligência em potencial, consciência e livre-arbítrio. É o intrincado deste nó de relações humanas que garante a auto-aprendizagem, dada em relação aos iguais, mediada por textos e instituições. O contrário disto é mera inculcação ideológica, que não ensina pensar e refletir sobre as contradições em jogo a cada momento da história, no mesmo passo em que a ideologia tem migrado do universo das idéias para as mercadorias. Neste sentido, o esforço de conhecimento, que deve vencer a barreira da falsa consciência, é antes de tudo esforço pessoal, mesmo que referido ao suporte prático do estado de desenvolvimento das forças produtivas. A proposta do autodidatismo está claramente indicado no texto "A Educação pela Vontade", de 1797GODWIN, W. - "A Educação pela Vontade", extraído de The Enquirer (1797), In WOODCOCK, G. - Op. cit., pp. 250/ 253. A intelectualidade católica francesa, também, se mobilizou em torno da discussão sobre a educação pela vontade, ao final do século passado. E o livro, L'Éducation de la Volonté, de Jules PAYOT, publicado pela primeira vez de 1893, recebeu sessenta e sete edições até 1947. Fundado em princípios filosóficos, com algum nexo com o tomismo, estende a reflexão para o campo da moral, amparada, também, pelo que chama de psicologia da vontade. Porém, uma segunda parte do livro, "Les Méditations Particuliéres", é reservada à análise das relações entre la sentimentalité vague et la la sensualité. Conferir In PAYOT, Jules - L'Éducation de la Volonté, 67e. édition, Paris, Presses Universitaires de France, 1947. . Nele, o clérigo inglês principia por ressaltar a liberdade como "a mais desejável de todas as vantagens sub-lunares. Seria, portanto, de bom grado que eu transmitiria conhecimentos sem infringir, ou tentando violentar o menos possível, a vontade e o julgamento da pessoa a ser instruída." Ora, acaso violentar o menos possível é deixar que o sujeito alcance por si mesmo o conhecimento? O Autor argumenta: "Desejo despertar num determinado indivíduo a vontade de adquirir conhecimentos. A única forma capaz de despertar num ser sensível a vontade de realizar um ato voluntário é exibir-lhe os motivos que justificam este ato." Sustenta a proposta apelando para a vontade de cada indivíduo. Assim, divide os motivos em intrínsecos e extrínsecos. Godwin dá vantagem aos intrínsecos, pois são inerentes à própria natureza do objeto. Desta forma, o melhor método de ensino será, "sempre que houver condições de praticá-lo, aquele que garanta que todos os conhecimentos adquiridos pelo aluno sejam precedidos e acompanhados pela vontade de adquiri-los. A melhor motivação para aprender é a percepção do valor da coisa aprendida." Já que nada pode ser adaptado com tanta vantagem para reconhecimento das dificuldades do ensino, do que levar o aluno a desejar conhecer e depois facilitar-lhe tarefa, assessorando-o. Ainda, segundo Godwin, seu plano tem por objetivo "mudar inteiramente o ato de educar. Toda a formidável máquina até agora utilizada seria posta de lado. Deixariam de existir até mesmo os personagens indispensáveis: aluno e mestre. Pois o aluno, tal como o mestre, estuda porque deseja fazê-lo, avançando segundo um plano por ele mesmo criado ou que passa a ser seu no momento em que o adota." E conclui que, desta forma, "tudo revela a presença da independência e da igualdade." Assim, para os estudantes movidos pela vontade e pela liberdade, como fatores essenciais da sua emancipação intelectual, "a capacidade de julgar seria fortalecida pelo seu exercício constante... Ninguém aprenderia sem uma razão capaz de justificar, a seus próprios olhos, os motivos que os levaram a aprender." Godwin sugere, em seguida, que os estudantes deveriam comparar entre si seus conhecimentos, sem promover a competição e disputa pelo mérito entre eles, mas, somente marcar até que ponto atingiram o conhecimento e, sobretudo, como dialogar com o conhecimento. Uma vez que "não há nada que desperte com tanta força para as nossas próprias falhas quanto esta forma de detectar a nossa ignorância." Desde Godwin, a teoria pedagógica libertária rejeita a prática de exames, prêmios, castigos e meritocracia. Tudo que lembra as normas para distribuição de prêmios, fundadas em exames, instituídas modernamente pelos jesuítas e assentadas na Ratio Studiorum"Normas da Prova Escrita" e "Normas para a Distribuição de Prêmios", In FRANCA, Leonel (org.) - Método Pedagógico dos Jesuítas (Ratio Studiorum), Rio de Janeiro, Agir, 1952, pp. 177/ 180. "...o exame, não passa do batismo burocrático da ciência, o reconhecimento oficial da transubstanciação da ciência profana em ciência sagrada: cada exame, implica, como lhe sendo próprio, que o examinador saiba tudo. Não há conhecimento de que os cidadãos gregos ou romanos tenham exames." MARX, K. - La Critique de la Philosophie du Droit de Hegel, In MARX, K. e ENGELS, F. - Crítica da Educação e do Ensino, organizado por R. Dangeville, Lisboa, Moraes Editores, 1978, p. 60. deve, do ponto de vista do ideário da pedagogia libertária, ser execrado. Uma vez que a obediência cega e a emulação não fazem parte do programa educacional libertário. Godwin finaliza aconselhando: "estudar sozinho é o método mais certo para adquirir o hábito do estudo... Se, portanto, eu desejar criar hábitos de atividade, é melhor que deixe o menino solto pelos campos da ciência, para que ali mesmo encontre seu caminho. Sem aumentar suas dificuldades, ele que fique sozinho... e que lhe seja permitido perguntar antes de receber a informação." As indicações, mais diretas, de Godwin deve-se acrescentar as colocações contemporâneas do norte-americano Paul Goodman, em Deseducação Necessária, de 1962GOODMAN, Paul - "Alternativas para a Deseducação", extraído de Deseducação Compulsória, de 1962, In WOODCOCK, G. - Op. cit., pp. 253/258.. Escreve: "de maneira geral, a educação deve ser voluntária e não obrigatória, pois não se conseguirá mais liberdade, a menos que haja uma motivação intrínseca. Sendo assim, as oportunidades educacionais devem ser variadas e diversificadas. É necessário, segundo ele, diminuir e não expandir o atual sistema educacional monolítico." Em seguida afirma: "...sugeriria que o modelo da lei criada para dar oportunidade de educação aos soldados americanos que voltavam da II Guerra Mundial, façamos uma experiência, entregando o dinheiro para custear a educação diretamente aos adolescentes, para que eles o empregassem em qualquer projeto educacional plausível, desde viagens de estudo até iniciativas individuais. Isto provocaria também, naturalmente, uma proliferação de escolas experimentais." Prossegue: "diferente do atual regime inflexível, nossa política educacional deveria permitir que os alunos abandonassem os cursos e facilitar seu retorno aos bancos escolares para que os jovens tivessem oportunidades e tempo de descobrir a si próprios, estudando apenas quando se sentissem prontos para isto." Lembrando Godwin ao acusar a apatia reinante nas universidades, Goodman escreve: "a educação deve estimular a independência de pensamento e expressão e não do conformismo... e que o ensino moderno deve voltar-se, inevitavelmente, para a ciência." Ambos autores encontram-se circunscritos no ideário educacional libertário. A prova de fogo do aprendizado pelo autodidatismo viria em 1818, com os alunos do professor francês Joseph Jacotot, lecteur de literatura francesa na Universidade de Louvain"Uma carreira longa e movimentada teria portanto de colocá-lo ao abrigo de surpresas: tinha dezenove anos em 1789. Ensinava Retórica em Dijon e preparava-se para o métier de advogado. Em 1792, serviu como artilheiro nas armas da República. Depois da Convenção, foi sucessivamente instrutor do bureau du poudres, secretário do Ministro da Guerra e substituto do diretor da Escola Politécnica. Vindo de Dijon, ensinou análise, ideologia, línguas clássicas, matemática pura e transcendente, e direito. Em março de 1815, com a estima dos seus compatriotas e a contragosto, elegeu-se deputado. O retorno dos Bourbon o obrigou ao exílio. Obteve, pela generosidade do rei dos Países Baixos, um posto de professor, por meio salário. Jacotot conheceu a lei da hospitalidade e passou dias calmos em Louvain." In RANCIÈRE, Jacques - Le Maître Ignorant: Cinq leçons sur l'emancipation intellectuelle, Paris, Fayard, 1987, pp. 7/ 8.. Com a vida repleta de acasos, viveu o mais decisivo deles naquele ano. Uma vez que "as lições do modesto lecteur caíram no gosto dos estudantes. (Mas) ...um bom número deles ignorava o francês. Jacotot, por sua vez, ignorava totalmente o holandês (flamengo). Não existia, então, linguagem comum entre ele e aqueles que aprendiam. Ele poderia, portanto, responder ao desejo deles." Era necessário estabelecer entre professor e alunos um nexo, uma ligação mínima. A coisa comum foi encontrada justamente em um livro. "Publicou-se, naquela época, em Bruxelas, uma edição bilíngüe de Télémaque", de Fénelon. O professor Jacotot pediu aos alunos que lessem o livro sem o auxílio da tradução. "Quando tinham alcançado a metade do livro, ele os fez repetir, sem cessar, o que haviam apreendido e deveriam se contentar de ler (sozinhos) o restante, por ser a mesma narrativa." Jacotot considerou isto um achado, uma experiência filosófica bem ao gosto do século das Luzes. Mas, "a experiência superou... a sua atenção. Pede, então, aos estudantes, preparados daquela forma, que escrevam em francês o que eles pensavam de tudo o que haviam lido." O professor, sensatamente, esperava por um barbarismo ou uma impotência frente a tarefa proposta, pois os jovens não receberam grandes explicações sobre a nova língua. O resultado foi surpreendente. Então, "ele fez ver até onde os havia conduzido, nessa rota aberta ao acaso, e quais os resultados deste empirismo desesperado. Dessa forma, ele não teria se surpreendido ao descobrir que os alunos, deixados a si mesmos, tinham absorvido tanto francês? Não seria preciso mais que querer para poder. Todos os homens seriam portanto capazes de compreender (por si mesmos) o que os outros fizeram e compreenderam."Idem, p. 9. Citação de Rancière extraída de Félix e Victor RATIER, Enseignement universel. Émancipation intellectuelle, Journal de Philosophie Panécastique, 1838, p. 155. Jacotot, como todos os professores conscienciosos daquela época, acreditava piamente "que o grande dever do mestre é o de transmitir seus conhecimentos aos alunos para elevá-los por graus, através da própria ciência. Mesmo sabendo que não se tratava de enfiar garganta abaixo os conhecimentos e fazer os alunos repetirem num processo idêntico ao psitacismo. Sabia, também, que é preciso evitar os caminhos do acaso, onde se perdem os espíritos ainda incapazes de distinguir o essencial do acessório e o princípio da conseqüência." Pressupondo etapas de desenvolvimento da inteligência, ele pensava que "o ato essencial do mestre era o de um explicador, que desenvolve os elementos simples do conhecimento e que combina sua simplicidade de princípios com a simplicidade de fato, que caracteriza os espíritos jovens e ignorantes." Desta forma, com matrizes cartesianas, "ensinar seria, num mesmo movimento, transmitir conhecimentos e formar espíritos, conduzindo-os por uma progressão ordenada do mais simples ao mais complexo." E parecia não haver nenhum argumento contra esta ordem. Tal qual o dito latino: Post hoc, ergo propter hoc - o que precede aquilo é a causa daquilo. Por trinta anos Jacotot raciocinou daquela forma. Mas, "eis que um grão de areia vem por acaso se introduzir na máquina. Ele não tinha dado a seus alunos nenhuma explicação sobre os primeiros elementos da língua (francesa), não lhes explicou a ortografia e as conjugações. Eles procuraram sozinhos as palavras francesas correspondentes às palavras que conheciam e às razões de seus radicais. Aprenderam por si mesmos a combiná-las para compor frases em francês: frases em que a ortografia e a gramática tornavam-se mais e mais exatas, à medida que avançavam no livro; mas, sobretudo, as frases de escritores e não pontos de escolares." Jacotot foi obrigado a colocar sob suspeita a necessidade de explicações para os educandos, uma vez que a lógica da explicação comporta o princípio de uma regressão (quase) ao infinito. O que detém a regressão é o julgamento daquele que explica como foi possível encontrar uma compreensão suficiente. Assim, a arte do explicador é a arte da distância. "O segredo do mestre é saber reconhecer a distância entre a matéria ensinada e o sujeito a ser instruído, a distância também entre aprender e compreender. O explicador é aquele que coloca e elimina a distância, que a desdobra e a reabsorve no seio da palavra."Ibidem, p. 13. Sobre o problema da apropriação da palavra pelo educando e pelos homens de modo geral, o item Calypso et le serrurier, páginas 45 e 51, é um rastreamento dos movimentos da inteligência e vontade na manipulação e funções dela. Para demonstrar sua tese, Jacotot, deixando de lado as causas e observando os fatos, analisados naquela passagem por Gonod, lança mão de autores clássicos tais como: Eurípides, Bossuet, Rousseau, Horácio, Juvenal, Tucídides, Tácito, Sêneca, Bach, Micheangelo, Haydn. Saltando da palavra para a música. A citação referida de Gonod encontra-se, segundo Rancière, In Nouvelle Exposition de la Méthode de Joseph Jacotot, Paris, 1830, pp. 12/ 13. Ao final da discussão, Rancière comenta: "Numa palavra, B,A, BA, como Calypso, é uma bandeira: incapacidade contra capacidade." In RANCIÈRE, Jacques - Op. cit., p. 49. O estatuto privilegiado da palavra suprime a regressão ao infinito para instituir uma hierarquia paradoxal, pois que é necessário a explicação oral para explicar a explicação escrita dos textos. O que pressupõe que os raciocínios são mais claros para o aluno quando veiculados pelas palavras orais do mestre. Qual a relação entre o poder da palavra e o poder manipulador do mestre? Este paradoxo gera outro: as palavras que a criança aprende melhor são as que ela aprende sem professor: a língua materna. Entretanto, quando a criança principia sua instrução formal, tudo se passa como se a relação autônoma de aprendizagem, agora sob verificação sem seu controle, lhe fosse, daí em diante, estranha. Como se uma opacidade e uma distância tivessem se estabelecido entre a aprendizagem e a verificação dela. Assim, "trata-se de compreender e esta única palavra lança um véu sobre toda a coisa: compreender é o que a criança não pode fazer sem as explicações de um mestre, e mais tarde terá tantos mestres quantas forem as matérias que deverá compreender, todas dadas numa certa ordem progressiva." Jacotot parecia ter matado a charada das dificuldades na aprendizagem, do enfado dos estudantes em sala de aula, da vontade submersa de gazetear a todo o momento... e muito mais que isto. O mestre de Dijon compreendeu que era preciso reverter a lógica do sistema explicativo. A crença na incapacidade de compreensão dos alunos, disseminada entre os professores, seria o pretexto para a necessidade de explicação. A incapacidade de compreensão seria "a ficção estrutural da concepção explicativa do mundo." Já que, antes de ser o ato do pedagogo, a explicação é o mito da pedagogia, a parábola de um mundo dividido em espíritos sábios e espíritos ignorantes, espíritos maduros e imaturos, capazes e incapazes, inteligentes e bestiais." A descoberta de Jacotot incide diretamente sobre a representação do poder para além dos muros escolares, por sobre toda uma microfísica do poder. Para Jacotot, a vontade de emancipação intelectual, respeitados os trâmites necessários para seu desabrochar, pode mais que o poder instituído. Frente a esta descoberta, o socratismo parecia a forma mais aperfeiçoada de embrutecimento, pois Sócrates carecia sempre de conduzir o diálogo com o suposto conhecedor de determinado assunto. Com o método de Jacotot o aprendiz se autoconduzia. As idéias, princípios e experiências de Jacotot se divulgaram rapidamente, com a criação de uma sociedade pedagógica panécastique, e de dois jornais, Journal de Philosophie Panécastique e o Journal de L'Émancipacion Intellectuelle, que fizeram algum furor nos meios ilustrados e de trabalhadores. Além de obras que avançavam na explicitação da doutrina. Tais como: Droit et Philosophie Panécastique, Langue Maternelle, Enseignement Universel.Musique, Enseignement Universel. Mélanges Posthumes, Langue Étrangère, Manuel de L'Émancipation Intellectuelle, Manuel Populaire de la Méthode Jacotot, Mathématiques, Le Livre du Peuple, etc. E claro, tiveram um desemboque político que redundava numa sociedade harmônica, racional e solidária, fundada no método de emancipação intelectual dos homens e instrução do povo. No universo do socialismo libertário, por sua vez, Max Stirner em "Os falsos princípios de nossa educação", extraído do livro Escritos Menores, de 1842, discute a questão da liberdade atrelada à vontade, sendo que o objetivo final da educação não pode mais ser o saber e sim a vontade, que nasce deste saber. Ele escreveu: "em uma palavra ela (vontade) tenderá a criar um homem personalizado ou livre. A verdade o que é, senão a revelação do que somos?"STIRNER, Max - "Les Faux de Notre Éducation", extraído de Ecrits Mineurs, In GUÉRIN, Daniel (org.) - Ni Dieu Ni Maître: Anthologie de l'Anarchisme, vol. I, Paris, F. Maspero, 1970, p. 13. Para Stirner, trata-se de descobrir-se, de liberar-se de tudo o que é estranho ao homem, de abstrair-se ou desembaraçar-se radicalmente de toda a autoridade externa e de reconquistar a ingenuidade. Ou seja, retomar as questões pueris e diretas. A retomada da ingenuidade (naivete, na versão francesa) remete a um comentário de Bento Prado Jr. em seu texto "Profissão: Filósofo".PRADO JR., Bento - "Profissão: Filósofo", In Filosofia, Cadernos Puc, no. 1, S.Paulo, Educ/Cortez Ed., março/1980, p. 19. "A oposição do gentil-homem de Poitou à instituição da escola vai, com o tempo, transformar-se, culminando no século XVIII numa nova pedagogia, numa crítica sistemática da instituição universitária, na idéia radical de que essa reforma talvez tenha de passar pela destruição. Mas, para os filósofos desse período, para os Philosophes, este projeto de reforma só é possível porque dispõem de uma outra instituição, exterior à universidade, que funciona como modelo ideal da produção e da transmissão dos conhecimentos - falo das Academias Científicas. Diderot e Condillac são dois nomes, entre outros, a guardar quanto a este artigo... Criticar o uso social do saber não quer dizer que seja necessário: `prescrever rapidamente a ciência e os sábios, queimar nossas bibliotecas, fechar nossas academias, nossos Colégios, nossas Universidades, mergulhar novamente em toda a barbárie dos primeiros séculos." Ele garante que "o filósofo puro é o avesso do professor, ele é o bom idiota, o inimigo do pedante, a mesma figura prefigurada por Sócrates com a idéia da douta ignorância... ou ainda... passemos a Descartes e a idéia de que a constituição da verdadeira filosofia é condicionada à ruptura com a instituição e com a prática professoral --esse espaço onde triunfam a memória e o pré-conceito. Obra solitária da razão natural, a filosofia se constitui necessariamente fora dos muros sombrios da escola, desqualificando o trato técnico-professoral dos textos antigos contra a tradição nascente da Filosofia, para Descartes, o único texto de filosofia é o grande livro do Mundo." E a razão, ou bom senso, é a coisa, deste mundo, melhor partilhada. Retomar a ingenuidade instauradora do ato de filosofar, a admiração, como queria Aristóteles, é ao mesmo tempo repensar a saída da menoridade da razão, ao qualificar o ato de pensar por conta própria. Até aqui, afirmava Kant que "não há filosofia que se possa aprender. Porque, onde é que ela está? Quem a tem em seu poder e com que caracteres reconhecê-la? O que se pode fazer é aprender a filosofar."VANCOURT, R. - Kant, Lisboa, Edições 70, 1984, p. 15. Porque aprender a filosofar é, antes de tudo, aprender a pensar. E está é a palavra de ordem do século das Luzes, da Aufklãrung. A propósito, Kant escreveu em 1784: "O que são as Luzes? A saída do homem da menoridade, de que ele próprio é responsável. Menoridade, isto é, incapacidade de se servir do seu entendimento sem a direção de outrem, menoridade que ele próprio é responsável, dado que a sua causa reside não numa falha do entendimento, mas numa falta de decisão e de coragem de se servir dele... Sapere Aude! Tem a coragem de te servir do teu próprio entendimento. Eis a divisa das Luzes." Mesmo que o próprio Kant reconhecesse que "a cultura livre é, de certo modo, apenas um jogo, enquanto a cultura escolar é um negócio sério." E é preciso ressaltar, também, o aspecto moral da reflexão de Kant, ao forçar o convencimento, utilizando os termos responsáveis e coragem, o que não chega a invalidar a constatação. Contudo, para Max Stirner, o problema da instituição escola é que ela não produz homens absolutamente verdadeiros. Dizia ele que "quando nela existem, é apesar da Escola. Esta, sem dúvida, nos torna senhores das coisas, a rigor também, mestres de nossa própria natureza. Mas, ela não faz de nós naturezas livres." Uma vez que, o domínio pedagógico é aquele onde não se deixa penetrar a liberdade, onde não se tolera a oposição e o que se quer é a submissão. Ora, "do mesmo modo quando éramos crianças e nos ensinavam a aceitar tudo que nos era imposto, assim também, nós nos acomodamos mais tarde a uma vida positiva, nós nos sujeitamos ao nosso tempo, nós nos tornamos seus lacaios e os pretendidos bons cidadãos." Stirner interroga: qual o espaço que subsiste pra a formação do espírito de oposição? "Onde se forma no lugar do homem instruído um homem criador?" Em outras palavras, onde se opera a transmutação do saber em querer, que tem por objetivo não o homem culto (cultivado ), mas o homem livre? A tarefa suprema do homem "não é nem a instrução, a civilização, mas a auto-atividade." Isto significa que a cultura será negligenciada? Não. A liberdade de pensamento será transfigurada em liberdade de vontade. Porque "o dia em que o homem tiver, como ponto de honra, se sentir e se conhecer, agir por si mesmo, com plena liberdade, deixará de ser um objeto estranho e impenetrável para si mesmo, tenderá a dissipar a ignorância que limita e impede o pleno conhecimento de si mesmo." Como bom discípulo da esquerda hegeliana, Stirner ataca pelo viés da alienação e superação dela. Os homens instruídos, ao contrário dos homens livres, adaptam-se a todas circunstâncias, de maneira mais cultivada e refinada, pois são espiritualmente servis. Stirner queria dizer, emasculados. Porque para ele, "a miséria de nossa educação atual advém, em grande parte, do fato do saber não ter se refinado em vontade, em auto-atividade, em prática pura." Os realistas, tentando preencher a lacuna formaram pessoas práticas, o que não é a mesma coisa, pois são desprovidas tanto de idéias como de liberdade. Porém, todo o processo educacional deve buscar a transformação pessoal dos sujeitos. Deve ter como ponto de partida a formação de personalidades livres, homens cuja vontade não seja enfraquecida. Assim, "no momento em que não se enfraquece o impulso em direção ao saber, porque enfraquecer-se-ia a impulsão em direção ao querer?" A força natural da vontade - que é a oposição - deve ser estimulada. Por que? Porque, "se a criança não aprende a sentir-se, é justamente a coisa principal que ela não aprende." Ainda criticando o nexo entre a instituição escola e o desenvolvimento e afirmação da vontade, Max Stirner assegurava que o problema reside no fato da escola promover o divórcio entre o saber e a vontade. Uma vez que, "o novo princípio é o da vontade, da transfiguração do saber... A idéia, a impulsão dos novos tempos, é a liberdade da vontade. A pedagogia deve pois se propor como ponto de partida e como fim a formação da personalidade livre." Utilizando uma metáfora de cunho iluminista, Max Stirner escreveu: "para concluir e exprimir em poucas palavras o fim em direção ao qual nosso tempo deve ocupar-se, a desaparição necessária do saber sem vontade e a elevação do saber consciente de si, que se realiza no brilho do sol do saber, deve morrer para ressuscitar como vontade e recriar-se cotidianamente como personalidade livre." - Não por acaso, Max Stirner atraiu a atenção de Nietzsche. Contemporaneamente, o filósofo francês Jean-François Lyotard, afirma a respeito do curso filosófico o seguinte: "não podemos expor uma questão sem nos expormos. Interrogar um ‘sujeito' (a formação, por exemplo) sem se interrogado por ele."LYOTARD, J-F. - "Le Cours Philosophique", In La Grève des Philosophiques: École et Philosophie, Paris, Éditions Osiris, 1986, p. 35. Assim, autodidata não significa que não se aprende nada com os outros, mas, apenas que não se aprende nada deles se eles não aprendem a desaprender. Assim também, o curso filosófico não se propaga, como um saber que se transmite por aquisição e domínio. É preciso jogar o jogo. Isto é claro na literatura filosófica, pois ela não é filosófica porque os textos são filosóficos. Aliás, pode-se ler e consumir textos filosóficos sem filosofar. Para Lyotard, a leitura de textos filosóficos é filosófica se for autodidata. "Estejamos sós ou entre muitos, é-se autodidata, no sentido em que é preciso filosofar para aprender a filosofar." Porém, a palavra formação tem por pressuposto, depois dos gregos, Protágoras, Pitágoras e Platão, o fato de que o espírito dos homens poder ser re-formado. Por isto mesmo, os primeiros filósofos criaram escolas para dialogar com o conhecimento. "Formar que dizer que um mestre vem ajudar o espírito possível em espera (desde) a infância a se realizar. Conheceis o círculo vicioso: mas e o mestre? Como é que ele se emancipou de sua monstruosidade infantil?... do mesmo modo que houve uma auto-análise fundadora, houve uma autoformação fundadora? Um autodidata pai de todas as didáticas." Afinal como quer Gramsci: "todos os homens são intelectuais(...); mas nem todos desempenham na sociedade a função de intelectuais."GRAMSCI, Antonio - Os Intelectuais e a Organização da Cultura, 2a. edição, tradução Carlos Nelson Coutinho, Rio de Janeiro, Civ. Brasileira, 1978, p. 7. Categoria:Escritos de Antonio Valverde